This invention relates to new and useful improvements in power devices operated by wind forces.
Wind motors have heretofore been provided for the purpose of utilizing the natural forces of the wind for developing an output to drive generators, pumps, etc. Such mechanisms comprise many types of windmills and other rotative structures that utilize mechanically controlled blades. Mechanisms that utilize mechanically controlled blades are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,408,988 and 1,714,808.
Although such mechanisms produce a certain amount of power, they are limited in their output because of the limited blade surface available to the wind at one time and furthermore they require a complex arrangement of structure for changing the blades in directions of operation and return.